An unexpected gift
by WordsReverything
Summary: Harry had never recieved much on his birthday, so when his eighteenth rolls around he doesn't expect any different. So what happens when he recieves a little from the one woman he has longed all his life to hear from?


The sun streamed through the cracks in the curtains, onto the floor of the room Harry's sleeping form was resting. The light danced across the floor, eventually landing in a streak across his eyes. Gracefully his eyes flittered open as a smile appeared across his face.

His hand fumbled around on the table next to him until his fingers rested on the glasses he had been wearing since his long ago childhood. Placing them on his nose he looked around the room he was staying in at his best friend's house-the burrow.

He caught sight of himself quickly in the mirror across from the bed quickly as he sat up. His hair was even more messy than usual and the single lightning bolt shaped scar was fading slightly into his skin.

Harry heard his stomach grumble quietly under the covers and he chuckled softly, about to remove himself out of the bed.

However he was suddenly thrown down by a girl bounding through the door and flinging her arms around his next, forcing him down on the bed.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Ginny squealed, calming slightly and kissing his nose.

He laughed at how excited she was. He fiddled with her hair uncomfortably, not quite sure how to react. This was his first birthday when someone had actually noticed his presence, and they weren't scolding him.

But before he could say anything two more bodies had appeared in the doorway.

Noticing his attention waver Ginny flittered he head round cautiously and saw a very wide-eyed Ron and Hermione.

As a blush became noticeable on her face Ginny carefully moved so that she was sitting casually on Harrys lap.

"I hope we are not intruding." Hermione said, politely. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday Harry," She said her gaze staring intently at the floor.

"T-Thank you," Harry stumbled over the words.

He watched as Ron shifted his weight between his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable to how close Ginny and Harry had become over the past few months since the war.

"Yeah Happy birthday mate," He mumbled before grabbing Hermione's hand and storming out the door.

Ginny whistled through her teeth. "Don't worry he'll come around." She said as Harry nodded.

"Ok so we have a lot to do today since it is your birthday and the first one with me I might add," Ginny gazed at him with an excited grin.

Harry was stunned to silence.

"Come on Harry say something!" Ginny moaned into his neck.

"I. Just." He sighed, leaning back against his pillow. "Thank you," He said at last.

A confused look flashed across her face. "There is nothing to be thankful for Harry. I love you." She said the last part lower in case anyone could hear her.

Harry was shocked, he knew that he loved Ginny but he never thought she would say it first. But he smiled.

"I love you too." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs to the kitchen a little while later. There were the faces of five expectant faces waiting for them. The faces of Hermione and Ron, Molly, Arthur and George Weasley to be exact.<p>

"Where have you two been? Ron said you two were awake ages ago, isn't that just a bit suspicious?" George said wriggling his eyebrows only to be elbowed in the stomach by Hermione.

Molly Weasley looked at Ginny with a disapproving glace before smiling warmly at Harry.

"Harry dear, happy birthday!" She engulfed him in a warm motherly hug. He accepted it graciously and felt a pang of hurt when he remembered that he couldn't celebrate becoming an adult with his own parents.

With a wave of Molly's wand and stack of presents suddenly appeared on the kitchen table where the family was sat.

"Um thanks everyone but you really didn't need to," Harry said, but was hiding his excited feeling inside.

"Yes we did now shut up and come open them," Ginny replied, pulling on his arm and settling into a chair at the table next to Hermione.

He smiled reaching over for the small parcel on the top. He noticed from the tag that it was from Ron and Hermione.

Ripping the paper of and quickly savouring the moment. Inside was a small box holding a wrist watch that electrocuted him when he was late for an appointment. He laughed at this, knowing it was Ron's idea.

After he had opened all of the presents he had received:

A "how to be and auror" book from Arthur and Molly

A new set of Weasley wizards weasers from George.

A new quiditch book from Bill and Fleur

A dragon log from Charlie

A card from "Teddy"

A remembrall from Neville

A subscription to the quibbler from Luna.

And a bunch of freshly made goods from Hagrid.

Harry was slightly disappointed to see that there wasn't a package from Ginny. Only to find that she had removed herself from the room.

He sighed, thanking everyone for the gifts and reminding himself to write thanks to everyone else.

Then, Ginny came back into the room and hugged herself into Harry's back.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't give you a gift, did you?" She whispered in his ear as he grinned widely.

She carefully placed a large book on his chest. "It's not much, but it comes from my heart," She said for only him to hear.

Opening the book he noticed that it was a photo album full of pictures that had been taken over the past years with his friends in the wizarding world. He particularly liked the few pages she had dedicated to her and him. The pictures of them in the sixth year and over the past few months after the war.

On that page was his favourite picture. It was him and Ginny cuddling little Teddy Lupin on their laps. Harry's only God child and only family. It made his heart swell at how well they looked as a family.

George coughed which bought him back to the Burrows kitchen.

"Harry there is one more thing," Molly said to a very shocked Harry.

"This letter was on the table this morning I don't know who it's from but it is addressed to you," She continued, a letter instantly appearing on his fingers.

He didn't recognise the dainty script. He removed himself from the kitchen to sit on the floor in the front room of their house.

Harry opened the letter carefully and stared at the page for a long while, and faintly heard Ginny come in behind him.

She didn't say a word and just watched him. He dived into the page, soaking up every word.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_By reading this it means myself and James time has passed. If not you couldn't be reading this since I set a charm on it so that if I was still alive by the day you set foot in Hogwarts school the letter would be shredded. You are probably wondering how on earth you could possibly come across this letter, well my answer is simple yet ever so complicated: I set another charm. This letter is charmed to find you on the day of your eighteenth birthday therefore if it is your eighteenth birthday right now then happy birthday!_

_It would probably interest you to know that it is exactly seventeen years to the day that I am writing this. Yes Harry I am sitting here on you first birthday writing to you seventeen years in the future. In fact I am sitting watching you right now. Your very immature father is mocking you with a piece of chocolate, but don't worry I will make sure you get it in the end._

_Harry, my days are growing shorter, I feel it in my heart. I can also feel my heart breaking to think that there is a possibility of you growing up alone. But please Harry dear Sirius is here, he is ready and you shall be very safe and happy in his arms. Unless of course since you are eighteen then he will be happy just to simply give you a room in which to stay if needed. _

_But Harry of course you have probably been told by now the reason why my days and maybe even yours are growing shorter. However me and your father will never let you die because of some stupid prophesy that I can't believe has apparently occurred about you. Please never be afraid for me Harry. Never fight for the wrong reasons and never feel guilty Harry. Yes you saw that correct, NEVER feel guilty about what I am yet to have lived. _

_Every decision I and James make is for the well being of you. And only you. I believe and so does your father, that you are the very best thing that has happened to either of us. I would die a million times just to see you have a good long life. And even though it burns me deep inside just to think of all the achievements that you are making without me knowing, but then I think that I will always know. Even if you never really do become familiar with our presence you must remember that we will always be with you, watching over you and helping you in all you do. _

_I wish I could live to see the outcome of Lord Voldemort. And that is something else. Don't be afraid of the name. It is of course just a name. I have always been scolded when I have said it out loud, as will you I assume, however if you truly are mine and James son, you will come with enough courage and enough of your fathers wit to never been afraid of Lord Voldemort's name. _

_Now before I round this letter off I want to say a few more things. Don't ever be ashamed of who you are. Yes we made some mistakes in Hogwarts (mostly your father) but we have never been more proud to have our last name passed on to you. I can't even begin describe how much you look like James, but you have my eyes of course. I know for a fact that many people will be saying this over the years as the resemblance is uncanny. _

_So Harry I hope your life was and is perfect. I can't even begin to imagine what lucky girl ends up with you forever. She is extremely lucky. _

_Goodbye Harry, remember. No one ever loved you more than me and your father. _

_Good luck. I love you._

_Your mother_

_-Lily._

Harry stared at the letter for a very long time. Rereading and rereading over and over again. He took in the scent, hoping it was that of his mothers.

He had just received something for his birthday that no one else could have given him. His parents. No they were not there in person, but Harry now knew that for as long as he lived, his parents were always there.

Ginny was still watching him intently from the corner, no idea what he had just read. But before she had time to say anything, she was whipped from the room to join the others.

Harry added the letter into the album next to the picture of himself, Ginny and Teddy. They were his family and his parents deserved to be there. He would add a picture of them later, he thought to himself. Before shutting the album and cradling it to his chest.

He then placed it on the pile of his other presents and joined the family for cake. And now he knew so much more. He could truly except that these people really were his family.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one shot but please review  subscribe**

**I am going to try and write more one shots and stories as well,**

**Hope you liked! :)**


End file.
